sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis McDonald
Name: Dennis McDonald Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, computer programming, music(Playing, not so much listening) Appearance: Paler white(Being mainly an indoorsman leaves him paler then some, but he’s not so pale it stands out.); 6’0; average weight; Dark blond hair, worn short/medium(Down to his eyebrows in the front, bottom of his ears in the back), quite messy; Blue eyes; Half-rimmed, rectangular glasses; Wears a fedora(You know Indiana Jones? Yeah, that one.); Always wears a t-shirt and blue jeans no matter what the conditions, although he wears a coat if it’s cold. The outfit he brought with him is a black shirt depicting the player ship from Galaga, blue jeans, and an orange zip up hoodie. Biography: Dennis has grown up around computers and is quite good with them. His father has had several jobs in IT(Internal Tech, servers and such) and has made a very large sum of money from it, enough to live quite comfortably(They’re not rich, though; they’re closer to the top of middle class). This money often helps fund Dennis’ primary hobby of video games; He’s a gamer through and through, and has done quite a bit of learning how to program to ensure he can get into a game programming class right out of high school. He plays his DS whenever idle at school, and the nickname “Nintendo Dennis” has begun to circulate around the people he knows. From first grade to about junior high, he was a common target for bullies. However, he would almost always fight back, which is a trait that stayed with him to the present-he’s certainly not a doormat. He also tends to be very vocal about any problems he has with people, particularly authority figures. Dennis is difficult to scare; he finds it very easy to stay calm. The operative word there is stay, however; If he’s angry, or depressed, it tends to be difficult for him to calm down. In anger or depression, he tends to fluctuate from one to the other often. Dennis is quite a goody two shoes. He’ll go very far for his friends, and hasn’t called in any such deeds as favors. On the flip side, he tends to have a short fuse concerning people who he carries a grudge with, and is prone to pick fights with such people. However, he has enough self control that he usually knows when to just shut up and sit down, and when someone has a weapon, well, that’s quite a good time to not start anything. Dennis has chemical depression. While it was more prominent in his grade school years, and has died down some with age, it’s still there. They tend to manifest as fits of self-loathing, and tend to occur when Dennis is angry. They’ve even been so bad as to drive him to attempt suicide once. While the worst of these episodes seem to have passed, the conditions(stranded with a group of people who could be either a good friend and ally or a bloodthirsty psychopath at any random moment, all the while being narrated by some seriously sick people) certainly have potential to spin him into a deep depression. Advantages: His loyalty may prove to be a valuable asset when trying to fit in with a group; His games do, on some level, serve as a form of escapism, which would relieve some stress in a quick fix kind of way; Dennis is clever. That’s always a good trait; He’d be very reluctant to kill, and any misunderstandings that could be prevented by that would probably be a good thing; While hesitant to kill, Dennis would have a much easier time simply fighting to defend himself. Disadvantages: Misplaced loyalty could get him killed very quickly and very easily; His games serve as a form of escapism, and quick fix solutions for the mind are notorious for doing more damage over time; Dennis’ ideas are often clever, but less often practical. In addition, if he does anything particularly smart and gets praise for it, he could become a target of jealousy; He’s hesitant to kill, which can get him killed if anyone actually wants his blood; While hesitant to kill, Dennis would have a much easier time fighting to defend himself, so if there WAS a misunderstanding, chances are good everyone will be ready to kill him; That chemical depression thing? Yeah, suicide is not good for your health. Neither is generally being distracted by thoughts of “Boy do I suck”; Gamers are not wonderful athletes. Dennis will not last 5 seconds in a straight up chase. Nor will he do well in a dragged-on fight. Hell, he probably wouldn't do well in a quick fight.; Sarcasm drives a lot of people crazy. Guess what Dennis does a lot of. I'll give you a hint: It's NOT sarcasm. Not at ALL. Designated Number: Male Student no. 72 --- Designated Weapon: Sawed-off Shotgun Conclusions: Normally, I'd say that a nerd-o like B72 doesn't stand a chance in a game like SOTF, but hey, ya never know. With enough knowledge of those violent video games out there, he might get somewhere with that shotgun of his. But you know, it's a pity. B72's so into games, and soon enough, he'll be a playable character in our newest SOTF video game! It's a shame he probably won't live to see it. The above biography is as written by Heatwizard. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Sawed-off Shotgun (issued) Allies: Dane Zygmunt, Matthew Wittany, Dominica Shapiro, Neil Sinclair Enemies: Neil Sinclair, Bobby Jacks, Adam Dodd Mid-Game Evaluation: Dennis's game started around the sixth day at the Hollow Tree where we find out that he had been running lost through the woods. He ran into resident British boy Danesfort Zygmunt and Dorian Ibanescu who had been talking rebellion strategies with Reg Robson. The conversation ended abruptly and Dorian made his way to the lookout tower with Dennis and Dane in tow, leaving Reg behind. They arrived at the lookout tower finally, meeting up with S.A.D.D. lead by Neil Sinclair, with Matthew Wittany, Dominica Shapiro and Corbin Arlen. When they arrived at the scene Neil began to talk about his plans for escape, and right away the group of three joined up with him. This meeting was short-lived however as the Lookout Tower was announced as a Danger Zone. Dennis and Dane ran off towards the Barracks and to safety, nearly missing the huge commotion that took place back there involving Blood Boy. Dennis arrived there and walked off into a corner away from everyone else. He showed himself during the commotion between Jonathan Lancer, Bobby Jacks and Shane Rafferty, only waving his sawed-off shotgun uselessly in an attempt to end the fighting. When he thought the confrontation was over he came out of his barrack and it is unknown what he did after that. It is known that he had an emotional breakdown after the deaths of Ivan Roeghmills and Arthur Williams, blaming Neil for everything that was happening. When Neil tried his best to calm the boy down, Dennis spat and ran off alone. He popped up again the next day at the Graveyard, shadowing the group of Ryan Atwell, Adam Dood, Izzy Cheung, Bill Ritch and Dorian Ibanescu Having little concern for his safety or for the fact that one of his friends was in said group, he attacked Adam without remorse. He was easily disposed of by the experienced veteran, four bullets being drilled through his body with the last one running through his head, killing him instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: We give this supposed "gamer" a powerful close-range weapon and what does he do with it? He shoots at a group of students from far away. This gamer clearly hasn't learned, and now seems a little too late to practice. I will say however that I was hoping he took out Boy no. 77. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dennis, in chronological order. Past Memories: Pre-Game: V3: *Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Robson *A View to a Kill *Sound and Fury *In Your Honour Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dennis McDonald. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students